gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HRV-0789 Relight Gundam Kai
The HRV-0789 Relight Gundam Kai is a mobile suit created by the Earth Federation for use against Newtypes. Technology and Combat Characteristics The HRV-0789 Relight Gundam Kai is a unique mobile suit in the fact that it is one of the only mobile suits to be built with an anti-funnels system. Built for the purpose of allowing Oldtypes to counter Newtypes, the Relight Kai also focused on close range fighting, having stronger beam sabers and a close range beam cannon on it's right arm. The Anti-funnel System (or AFS for short) worked by blocking Psycommu waves from a Psycommu System of any sort and thus disrupting any use of remote weapons such as bits or funnels. This allows Oldtypes to not worry about funnels. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Guns' As is custom for all mobile suits, the two vulcan cannons are located on each side of the head. *'2x Beam Sabers' Two beam sabers are stored on the side when not in use. *'Wrist-mounted Beam Cannon' A beam cannon is mounted on the right arm of the Relight. The cannon fire a powerful, yet short-ranged shot. *'2 prototype VSBR' A new type of beam rifle known as the Variable Speed Beam Rifle, or VSBR for short. Rather than being a hand-carried weapon powered by an energy cap or e-pac, the VSBR is mounted on the mobile suit itself and powered directly by its reactor. The pilot could adjust the speed at which the mega particles used in the beam fire were accelerated. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more tightly focused, penetrating beam, allowing the pilot to choose whether to deliver beam damage on a wider area or focused, high-speed shots to penetrate thick armor or even beam shields. *'Optional Shield' A shield could be placed on the right arm in place of the beam cannon. *'Optional Beam Rifle' The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of Earth Federation mobile suits. The technology of the beam rifle allows it to fire a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate any physical armor, leading to the saying that any mobile suit equipped with a beam rifle had the power of a battleship at its disposal. The original Relight's beam rifle was powered by a replaceable e-pac and can mount on the waist weapons mount; the Relight Kai's beam rifle was powered by a rechargeable e-pac. The beams of a beam rifle can be blocked by an I-field or a beam shield. History The original Relight Gundam was created in UC 115. It incorporated the new smaller sized mobile suit and had only a beam rifle, a beam saber, and a shield. It was one of the first of it kind, however, to be able to use in combat while half of it's beam weapons were out of energy. However, it had to face the facts, and was defeated by a newer model a few years later. The orignal Relight Gundam was not a completed Gundam, when it was deployed for the last time, the original frame was completely disarmed and with no weapons. The arms and legs were completely destroyed and only the body and head remained. The developers decided to start from the beginning and create a different mobile suit. They obtained the concept of the Anti Funnels System (or AFS, for short) came from a design previously produced earlier in the Universal Century. The AFS worked by blocking Psycommu waves from a Psycommu System of any sort and thus disrupting any use of remote weapons such as bits or funnels. It's usefulness against giant mobile armors with remote weapons was invaluable. The suit also was introduced a newer Beam Rifle, which had a set of self-recharging e-pac (but only when hooked up to the generator of the mobile suit) and an arm-mounted Beam cannon, akin to the beam spray guns carried by the GM's of old. The Designers then decided to give the Relight Kai to Ryder Smith, a fresh young cadet who's skills on the mobile suit simulation, while were above and beyond any of his peers, came near the level of Amuro Ray, the ace of the One Year War.